


You know me

by WarwomanWay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay





	You know me

"I don't know you." He hisses at the man in the old war jacket.

"You did know me, a long time ago." His voice is desperate.

"I'm not him anymore."

"I know. I know what they did to you Bucky." And he is stepping forward. 

He flinches but doesn't pull away from the man. "I don't know you." He repeats with less heat then before. 

"Captain Jack Harkness." There is a flirty smile and the Winter Soldier can almost place it. "And you are?"

"James Barnes." Or at least that's what the good Captain tells him. 

"Well James Barnes." There's that smile again. "What do you say we go and get acquainted?"  He offers his hand.

And the soldier takes it. "Yeah let's do that." 

Maybe it was progress.


End file.
